


discipline & reward

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki is often at the Grandmaster's side at his club in Grafala, but when the Grandmaster asks Loki to work the stage himself, he's reluctant. The Grandmaster knows precisely how to deal with that.





	discipline & reward

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: I just wanted to tell you that you write beautifully and maybe suggest stripper!Loki and sleazy club owner Grandmaster, probably w/ drug use cause it's that kind of place

“I don’t want to,” Loki says. The Grandmaster _smiles_ , soft and indulgent and designed to disarm, and he draws Loki further into his lap, dragging playful fingers over the length of Loki’s thigh. It is raining outside, but here, in the club, it is warm and dry, and Loki cannot help but revel in the heat of the Grandmaster’s hands playing over his leg, curling in his hair…

“Why not?” the Grandmaster asks, his lips twisting in the _smallest_ of pouts. How had Loki ended up here, in the midst of Grata City, the most densely populated place in the Gaia system? The city outside is beautiful and humid: every wall is dense with thick leaves and blooming flowers, every archway made of neatly curving branches. This is a _biocity_ , unspeakably modern, and Loki delights it, delights in the combination of the pastoral and the metropolitan in one design, but here— The Grandmaster’s club is _dark_. Neon lights catch the chrome surfaces, reflect off the glass, and light up the men that dance here – all men. The country of Gafala is a matriarchy, and there are precious few establishments that favour female dancers instead of male.

“I don’t… I see the way they’re looked at, the dancers, by women or by other men. I don’t want that.” The Grandmaster’s honeyed gaze becomes marginally harder, and Loki feels himself swallow. This is what Loki gets for foolishness – he had been _fascinated_ by the sheer power that had called out to him, and like an idiot, like a _child_ , he had followed it to its source. The Grandmaster well and truly has Loki within his clutches, and Loki knows it would be near impossible to flee.

“Oh, but… _Darling_ ,” the Grandmaster whispers, and his grip in Loki’s hair tightens, so tightly that Loki has to hold back a sound of pain. “Didn’t I… Ha. Correct me if I’m, uh, wrong, but didn’t I buy you this, hmm, pretty little blouse?” Loki swallows hard as the Grandmaster’s hand slips over the filmy, white fabric of his shirt, his nail dragging over the nipple and making Loki shudder. “Didn’t I— Well, I’m pretty sure I _did_ get these, uh, pants for you…” His fingers drag over the near-transparent sheen of his silken trousers, and then his hand dips lower, cupping Loki’s cunt and cock and making him gasp. “Mmm, I didn’t get this. But I, uh, I sure do like to touch it.”

“Don’t make me do it, Grandmaster,” Loki whispers. “I don’t—”

“ _Honey_.” The voice is dangerously low, now, dark and foreboding. “Are you— Ha. You don’t mean to tell me you’re… _Ungrateful_ , for all the gifts I’ve bought you?” Loki scowls, and he draws back from the Grandmaster’s wandering hands, feeling himself thrill with fear at the Grandmaster’s almost-snarl.

“Don’t twist my words,” he snaps.

“ _Don’t_ talk back to Daddy.” And all at once, the tight grip on his hair, the hand around his throat, and Loki inhales, shakily, slowly. “Tell— Ha, tell me, tell honestly, Lo-Lo. Do you want to stay in my bed, and uh, at my side, and dance just a _little_ in my club… Or do you want me to bind your magic and hand you off to the brothel down the street?” Loki inhales sharply.

“You wouldn’t,” he whispers.

“I, uh, wouldn’t _like_ to… But if you forced my hand, baby, I guess I’d _have_ to.” Loki sets his jaw. The Grandmaster smiles.

\--

Loki’s legs ache. His shoulders ache. His _core_ aches. There are bruises on his lower back and the insides of his thighs and calves, and he all but _stumbles_ from the stage when the night is finally over. The people of Gafala dance on hoops and in ribbons, and the acrobatics aren’t difficult for him to accomplish, not when Loki has been an athlete all his life, but every time the other dancers had taken a break, every time they had swapped shifts, Topaz – the Grandmaster’s enforcer – had clucked her tongue at him, let him change into another costume, and ordered him back to the stage.

Loki feels like he may just crumble to dust, his body is so exhausted, and he gasps as the Grandmaster shoves him back over a table, sending a cocktail menu floating to the floor. Although the stages are empty, a few patrons are still present, and Loki shudders in pleasure and humiliation as the Grandmaster slides easy fingers over Loki’s cunt through the fabric of his thin briefs.

“ _Grandmaster_ —” Loki whimpers, desperately fatigued, but it is barely a protestation. The Grandmaster coos in faux sympathy, his thumb playing over Loki’s cock, and Loki keens, arching into it despite himself.

“You learned your lesson?” the Grandmaster asks softly. “You gonna— You gonna do as I say from now on?”

“Yes,” Loki says, helplessly. “ _Yes_.”

“Good boy. What a lovely— Such a pretty kitten for me.” The Grandmaster slides a finger under the brief fabric, circling Loki’s cunt lips, and he leans right over him, blanketing Loki’s body with his own, and he presses a kiss to Loki’s chin. “Tell me— Tell me you’re mine, baby. Tell me you belong to me.”

Loki inhales shakily, slowly. He oughtn’t, he mustn’t— But he is exhausted. _Exhausted_ , and with nowhere else to go, no way to argue, nothing… Nothing he can do. “I’m yours,” he whispers, powerless to do anything else.

“ _Good_ … You want— Kitty. Honey. _Kiki_. You’ve been so… So well-behaved today, huh? Even when Topaz, was, uh, pushing you a little bit hard, such a good boy, huh? Such a pretty boy. You want a reward?” Loki bites his tongue. Desperately, fervently, he nods his head, and the Grandmaster chuckles against his lips, and his fingers come to Loki’s mouth. Obediently, Loki parts his lips, and he feels the parcel of leaf-wrapped paste that settles on his tongue, the taste minty and fresh. For a moment, he is frozen, uncertain…

But then he swallows.

Immediately, glorious cool seeps through his aching, hot muscles like cold water, and Loki sighs in absolute _bliss_ as his pained exhaustion gives way to ecstasy, and when the Grandmaster’s fingers play over his cock this time, he _moans_ , grinding himself down onto the Grandmaster’s hand without care for the patrons watching, without _care_.

The Grandmaster captures Loki’s mouth with his own, and Loki melts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
